Badass
by whelmedwithaster
Summary: "He's pulling a 'If-you-leave-me-to-listen-to-this-on-my-own-I-WILL-find-a-way-to-make-you-suffer' face. To be completely honest, I'm not a huge fan of that facial expression."


**A/N – I've had Part Of Your World – Darren Criss on repeat for quite some time now. I am actually addicted. In love. Obsessed. Whatever.**

**I'm also kind of maybe sort of in love with Klaine. And Chris Colfer. Ohmygosh. Cutest person ever.**

**DISCLAIMER – Glee = Ryan Murphey's. Not mine. Yet.**

**I keed, I keed. I could never do that. I'm too lazy.**

* * *

><p>"..and when she laughs, her nose crinkles. It's so cute! Oh, and her laugh is just so loud – but adorable!"<p>

What am I even doing here?

"I made her laugh yesterday, and I could've just listened to it all day. Just her laugh. It's the most amazing thing I have ever heard-"

This isn't even my dorm room. My room's seven doors down and on the opposite side to Thad's. I look at him with some sort of pity, and amusement, evident in my expression as he rolls his eyes but pouts at the same time.

Kurt's pouts are so much more cuter. Just saying.

"-her eyes are the nicest shade of brown, too. Not like a muddy brown, more of a chocolate-ty brown. But not horrible chocolate, more like the expensive chocolate that just melts in your mouth."

I really want to go back to my dorm right now. Or Kurt's. Kurt's dorm sounds good. I can't remember the last time I slept in my dorm room.

"..have you guys heard her sing? She's actually wonderful. Much better than that Rachel girl she's told me about. I mean, she's okay but Mercedes is just.. whoa!"

As usual, I'm sat on the bright blue bean bag which occupies the middle of the floor. It's either that or the floor. I am **not **sitting on either of their beds. They both have girlfriends who I know for a fact stay over every weekend. They don't keep it quiet what goes on in here anyway. There have been many incidents where I wish I could've not chosen to join that conversation at that particular moment in time. Luckily, I've never walked in on anything like poor Wes. He's scarred for life. Besides, David is sat on his bed facing Thad, who's sat his own bed, obviously not listening to the conversation at hand. Deciding to follow Thad's idea, in order to avoid listening to whatever part of Mercedes' body David's babbling on about in absolute awe, I look around the room, subtly, of course. I don't want to offend the poor boy. She's only his thirteenth girlfriend after all.

Wow. I've gotten sarcastic.

Instantly, my eyes zoom in onto the purple lava lamp. It's situated directly in front of me, as I'm in between the two beds. It stands, doing it's thing, on top of the bedside table, slightly to the right, because it's David's, and David likes the bed nearer the window, which happens to be on the right. Watching it, my mind drifts off to what could be happening in my room seven doors down on the opposite side, and who I could spend that time with. My thoughts drifting to a particular porcelain boy-

_Ow._

Sighing, and giving my best glare, which I may have inherited from spending so much time with the boy who was pretty much plaguing my mind just a moment ago, I turned to look at the culprit. Thad.

A snicker escapes his lips, and I realised I said that 'ow' out loud, but _still_ David hasn't stopped talking. He hasn't even noticed that neither me nor Thad are paying any attention..

Time to plan my escape.

I turn onto my side, slightly, pretending to fidget in order to get comfy. Rather than facing the lava lamp - I plan on somehow moving it into mine or Kurt's room sometime soon – I'm facing David's feet which are perched on the bed. Whipping out my phone, ever so gracefully from my jeans pocket (they're skinny jeans. Kurt would be so proud), I scroll down my phone-book, searching for Kurt's name, my thumb hovering over the 'call' button; realising that maybe a text would be more appropriate, since that would be rather obvious, and I'm trying to do this slyly. Although David's in a world of his own, obviously not noticing anything surrounding him except the burning love he claims to be having for Mercedes, I can tell by a quick glance at Thad, that he's not fooled.

Damn. _He_ was the one I needed to fool.

He's pulling a 'If-you-leave-me-to-listen-to-this-on-my-own-I-WILL-find-a-way-to-make-you-suffer' face. To be completely honest, I'm not a huge fan of that facial expression. I've seen it far too many times; experienced the consequences after not believing it far too many times and seen those suffer from it far too many times.

What can I say? Although he doesn't seem like the type, Thad is a badass.

A scary one at that too.

Discarding the text with a scowl and a sigh, I lock my Blackberry and shove it into my pocket, ready to listen to David gushing about Mercedes' some more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – I don't even know why I wrote this. It was going to be a Klaine oneshot, and now it's.. _this._**

**But yeah, Thad is a badass. You mock us, sir. Just.. whoa.**

**I think I better go to bed.**


End file.
